Kyuhyun Twitter Update
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Drable Gaje dari Tweet Kyuhyun tadi./ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ Maaf kalo alur berantakan... DLDR


_**Kyuhyun Twitter Update**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje karena ide dadakan**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

_**enJOY**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Kemarin, adalah penampilan terakhir ku dengan Seohyun-ee dari The Moon Embracing the Sun! Aku agak kasihan bahwa kita hanya harus tampil bersama dua kali, tapi berjuang untuk mu di pertunjukan yang tersisa ^ ^ Adapun KyuHwon, akan berakhir Sabtu ini ..**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir, mata bulatnya terus menatap laya tablet ditangannya. Entahlah, ia harus tertawa atau harus mengamuk. Eh, mengamuk? Sungmin terkikik geli. Untuk apa mengamuk hanya karena foto itu? Bukankah Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau Seohyun hanyalah Hobaenya?<p>

Dan apa-apaan kalimat terakhir itu?

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir lagi. Ia tau, kalau dirinya belum menonton sama sekali musical Kyuhyun. tapi bisakah Kyuhyun tidak menyindirnya seperti ini?

Seringai liar tersungging disudut bibir Sungmin. hey, bagaimana kalau sedikit mengerjai Kyuhyun? sepertinya hari ini Kyuhyun ada di dorm.

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Kena kau Cho."

"Sungmin-ah, gwaenchana?" Manager hyung menatap heran kearah kursi belakang. Dimana sang prince of aegyo-nya Super Junior tengah terkikik geli sembari menggumam tidak jelas.

"Ne, gwaenchana hyung."

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Bukankah latihan tadi begitu melelahkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit. Lagipula aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa bermain Drama Musical lagi."

"Katakan saja kalau kau senang karena nanti bisa ke Jepang bersama Kyuhyun." goda Manager Hyung.

Sungmin tersenyum malu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Sempat berselca ria dengan Seohyun, eoh?" Eunhyuk mencibir kearah Kyuhyun yang sibuk menarik-narik layar tabletnya.<p>

"Kau tidak khawatir penggemarmu marah? Kau tau sendirikan banyak yang tidak suka dengan status _Couple kontrak_ dari SM?" Shindong menatap prihatin magnae kesayangan mereka. Ia tau, selama ini Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan gossip di luar sana. Buktinya, begitu melihat foto editan Kissing Scane-nya dengan Seohyun yang melenceng jauh dari aslinya, magnae itu secepat mungkin meluruskan gossip yang beredar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka hyung. Bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan Come Back?" namja tampan itu terdiam melihat beberapa mention untuknya. Ada yang menyatakan dia dan Seohyun terlihat cocok, dan banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka sangat kesal padanya dan meminta untuk mengupload selca dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia yakin, ada beberapa orang yang menangkap maksud dari Tweet-nya hari ini. Dan dia juga berharap seseorang juga mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Yah, kau Sunbae yang baik." Ryeowook memutar bola mata jengah, pasti ini ulah SM lagi. Jujur saja, Ryeowook juga kurang suka Kyuhyun di gosipkan dengan Seohyun. Ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. namun tetap saja Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan semuanya. Huh, Sungmin itu terlalu polos atau terlalu baik?

"Aku pulang!"

Semua menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masuk kedalam Dorm dengan wajah yang dibuat selelah mungkin.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama manager hyung?" Shindong menatap namja penipu umur yang hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Dia langsung pergi. Katanya ada sedikit urusan. Aku lelah, aku mau langsung istirahat." Usai berkata, Sungmin bergegas menuju kamarnya. Hampir saja ia terpingkal-pingkal ketika melihat ekspresi wajah galau Kyuhyun.

_Kena kau Cho! Makanya jangan meremehkan ku. huh, pakai menyindir ku segala._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook mengerjap polos. "Aisch, dia pasti melihat isi Tweet mu Kyu!"<p>

Kyuhyun mendengus. Namja tampan itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih setia mengomel.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur Sungmin.

"Sudah." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Dengan cuek, namja manis itu melepas pakaiannya satu persatu dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Ia bersorak girang didalam hati ketika usahanya menggoda Kyuhyun ternyata berhasil, dilihatnya namja tampan itu kini tengah menatap intens tubuhnya yang memang sangat menggoda.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Sudah diruang latihan." Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, menarik selimut dan mulai menutup mata. "Selca mu bagus." Ucapnya sembari menutup mata.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin. "Kau tidak cemburu kan?"

"Untuk apa cemburu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah sewaktu Lotte fanmeeting kemarin kau sangat kesal karena ada yang menyinggung tentang Kissing Scane ku?" ya, ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang awalnya ceria berubah suram.

"Lupakan saja! Lagipula Seohyunie hanya Hobaemu bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu apakah kau membaca isi Tweet ku?"

"Tidak." Bohong Sungmin. "Aku langsung keluar begitu melihat selca mu."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Aegyo gagal yang akan membuat Sungmin terpingkal-pingkal jika mereka berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jadi Sungmin tidak membaca isi Tweet nya? Kalau begitu untuk apa dia mengupload selca itu? Selca yang harus membuatnya dikutuk ribuan Sparkyu dan Joyer.

"Seharusnya kau membacanya sayang!"

"Untuk apa?" Sungmin membuka mata.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia mengusap pipi Sungmin yang sedikit memerah.

"Agar kau tau kalau sesungguhnya aku bahagia penampilan ku dan Seohyun berakhir kemarin, sehingga kau tidak perlu mendengarkan hal-hal yang membuatmu sakit. Dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan sabtu ini adalah penampilan terakhir ku di Dramus itu."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Hubungannya dengan ku?"

Kyuhyun merutuk. Beginilah Sungmin kalau sedang cemburu. Menurutnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan datang ke pertunjukan Musical ku hyung?" nada suara Kyuhyun mulai naik. Ia kesal. Ternyata Sungmin tidak ampuh hanya dengan sindiran. Ya Tuhan, bahkan ia sudah pernah mengajak Sungmin secara langsung untuk menonton musicalnya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan tawa lebih lama lagi. Wajah frustasi Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Aku sibuk Kyu. sebentar lagi Musical ku akan tampil di Jepang."

"Aku juga ikut dalam Musical itu hyung! Tapi bisakah kau…."

"Aku lelah." Sungmin kembali menutup mata.

"Bisakah kau datang?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka mata. "Jika aku datang, semua orang akan beranggapan lain Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang. Lagi pula memang ada sesuatu kan diantara kita."

"Bukankah kau sangat menghindari sorotan kamera jika bersama ku?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit sendu. Ya, ia ingin seperti hyungdeul Kyuhyun yang lainnya. Bebas berselca, berangkulan dan bercanda didepan kamera bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini Hyung. Kau dan aku sama-sama tidak ingin melukai siapapun. Melihatmu dihujat para penggemar maupun antis itu membuat ku sakit hyung! Jebal! Jangan bahas topic ini lagi. Atau kalau kau mau, kita go public saja. Perlihatkan kemesraan kita yang sebenarnya dihadapan banyak orang."

"Andwae!" tolak Sungmin cepat. Go public? Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa ia dan Kyuhyun dihajar masa. Mungkin memang banyak yang mendukung mereka. Tapi ia tau, diluar sana juga ada yang sangat membenci hubungan mereka. Ia juga masih ingat beberapa fans Kyuhyun pernah mencaci makinya.

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke Musical ku!"

"Akan ku pikirkan!"

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. "Kenapa kau tidak mau datang? Bukankah sewaktu bersama Eomma kau itu sebenarnya ingin menonton? Tapi kenapa tidak jadi hanya karena ada fans yang menyadari penyamaran mu?" sungut Kyuhyun. ia ingat bagaimana kekanakannya alasan Sungmin ketika ditanyai oleh para penggemar mereka.

_'Memangnya Kyuhyun ada jadwal Musical hari ini?'_

Oh tuhan, Lee Sungmin. kau seperti ABG yang tengah cemburu pada kekasihmu.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya hari itu aku memang ingin menonton bersama Eomma. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau hari itu jadwalmu bermain dengan Seohyun. Akhirnya aku beralih menonton Musical lain."

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari lentik Sungmin. Sungmin memang mengatakan tidak terlalu cemburu pada Seohyun. Hanya saja, Sungmin tidak tahan dengan Shippernya bersama Seohyun. Ayolah, Sungmin itu orang yang sensitive. Dan Kyuhyun yakin, alasan utamanya tidak jadi menonton hari itu adalah karena Sungmin tidak tahan melihat adegan ciumannya dengan Seohyun.

Siapa kekasih yang akan tahan jika melihat orang yang dicintainya berciuman dengan orang lain? Meski itu hanya sebatas bermain peran.

"Tapi pertunjukanku dengan Seohyun sudah berakhir. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu lagi menahan sakit." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tampang memelas.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tidak tega juga mengerjai Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membeli tiketnya Kyuhyunie." Kekehnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan harinya padamu." Namja manis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Aegyo attack yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu salah tingkah. "Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk mu."

"Yaa… kau mengerjai ku?" sungut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa. "Siapa suruh kau menyindir ku di twitter?"

"Mwo? Jadi kau membaca isinya?" namja tampan itu menggerutu kesal ketika Sungmin mengangguk. "Yaa Cho Sungmin! kau mengerjai ku?" semprot Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sungmin tertawa. Namja manis itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menggelitiki seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga pasrah ketika Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman gemas dipipi, kening dan berakhir dibibir.

Ahh… Kyuhyun… Sungmin…. apapun yang terjadi, toh kalian akan selalu saling mendukung. Karena cinta kalian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap main-main. Cinta kalian tulus, sehingga seperti apapun usaha orang-orang memisahkan kalian, namun kalian tetap bersama. Bukankah cinta kalian begitu indah?

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**End**_

.

* * *

><p>Annyeooong….. ide ini muncul ketika beranda saya lagi pada gallon-galonan dengan Kyuhyun Twitter update… yaahh saya akui saya juga syok liat muka itu yeoja nongol disebelah Kyuhyun. tapi kita ambil positif aja lah!<p>

Tapi saya cukup kecewa juga,, ada beberapa Joyer yang ragu akan kereal-an KyuMin hanya gara2 Kyuhyun Twitter Update… ayolah JOY… KyuMin is real… cukup yakini apa yang kita yakini… jangan hanya karena hal itu kita jadi berpaling dari KyuMin.

Inget, Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalo Seo hanya HOBAE-nya dia.

Dilihat dari manapun KyuMin itu terlihat saling mencintai….

Yang mirisnya ada yang hujat Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasar… oh my… kasian bias saya #Puk2Kyu

Ok lah,, yang baca Review yaaahhh… yang mau gallon-galonan juga boleh kok d kolom review :D

maaf ya kalo banyak Typo dan alur yang antah berantah... kkk


End file.
